The 'Forever' Choice
by Starwhisker
Summary: A heartbreaking story about a 6th grader who made a choice when she was younger but now regrets it with her life.Her choice has 'punished' her forever and she feels as if there is no way to reverse it.A slight mix between Nicholas Sparks and Sarah Dessen.


_**Maddie- Main Character; takes ballet; takes gymnastics  
><strong>_

_**Karen- Maddie's Mom**_

_**Matt- Maddie's Dad**_

_**Mrs. Justine- Ballet Teacher**_

_**Mrs. Stacey- Gymnastics Coach**_

_**Becca, Elise, Natalie, Erin, Rani, Ashley, Nicki, Hannah  
><strong>_

_**Ballet friends**_

_**Morris Kelly, Josi, Carly, Carey Beth, Sarah Katherine  
><strong>_

_**Gymnastics Friends**_

_**Ivy- Close friend  
><strong>_

_**Becca- Close Friend;takes ballet  
><strong>_

_**Note: This is a true story written from my personal experience. I will not post Chapter 1 until there are 2 reviews.  
><strong>_

_**Prologue  
><strong>_

_**E**_ver regret that one small choice you made when you were little, knowing what it would lead to? That one choice that seems to ruin your life and forever haunt you. Some say sure, you can regret it, but there is always the possibility of change. Others would say that once you make a choice, there's no going back and life is just like a test full of multiple choices that can be right or wrong. Is there really no happy compromise in between? To make a choice and live with it, all while changing it? Or will there always be a choice that last forever? I've tried, too hard to not get anything out of it. But what can I do when my life is at the verge of emotional death, and possibly physical death. I'd ask for help, but nobody can help. Not my parents, not counselors, and most certainly not my friends. Some call me paranoid, some would say I have issues beyond repair. But is that all really true? Or am I just a broken girl, forever haunted by that one choice? If I were to tell the story of my life, I don't suppose even the wisest of them all could understand my words. Maybe I am paranoid, maybe I do have issues beyond repair, but maybe if I had that one tiny scrape of hope, trust, and love I could be healed-better at least. But I can't tell anybody, I can hardly speak to others without worrying what I might say wrong. Yes, I am a believer in Christ and I've had my dances with the devil, but I sometimes feel as if even God Almighty himself isn't listening. I can't count how many nights I've laid in bed just praying that I will wake up a baby in my crib, knowing what the choice would bring me so I could correct the future. But that wish is never granted. I still have to cling on to that one small bit of faith to think that this is all one long dream, otherwise I don't believe I could have anything to keep me going. Be honest with yourself, if I told you my story to your face, do you think you could say anything? Even just based on what little I have told you? I didn't think so. I'll close my eyes now, and began the same ritual I do every day, moment, night, whatever.

Dear God, why is my life like this? Could you not have protected me from what I would soon face? Maybe we all have lessons to learn, but why should I, out of all people, be punished so severely because of that one choice? Your God, You, knew what was going to happen to me, you knew I'd do exactly what I' doing now. I don't deserve the perfect life like you, I know. But to take back what I once did would perhaps allow me to be different, more pleasing to you. I beg of you, down on my knees, please grant me this one wish of change. I have countless ideas of how much more peaceful my life would be if you did so. Well? Is this going to be another one of 'those' nights, or will you actually grant my wish so I can be free of this guilt. That little hope I talked about is fading away ever so slightly, and one day I highly believe that I won't make it because I won't have it. So please, grant me this...it's all I have. Amen.

I suppose that I might be selfish from all I have asked for, and that another thing I regret. If I were to list every decision and aspect of my life that I regret, it would probably take the number of years as my age. But hey, life isn't fair all the time. But for me, life is never fair because of the one choice I made all of those ears ago, that has lasted and will last, forever.


End file.
